Talk:The Wanderer
Some might be interested to know some of the later box rereleases of Wizard and the Princess appear to include both the back of the box/folder prologue from the original, as well as other prologue in the manuals! As I can't find a back of the box or back of the manual shot of Adventure in Serenia, I'm not sure if it also includes the 'back of the box' prologue as well, but it may have! The manual does have an alternate introduction compared to either the old box (or its manuals) or the rerelease and the new manuals. Baggins 23:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :With a little more research on the internet, I found most of the paperwork for various versions of the games. It turns out that earliest releases of Wizard and the Princess include the 'box prologue' which includes information about Priscilla's father George. This version of the prologue was reprinted on the boxes of all or most of the later rereleases of Wizard and the Princess, and comes with the manual prologue (they appear to be meant to compliment each other, and "you" are the wanderer). Now, the other prologue which is intended to be an extension of the box prologue was included first with the Atari and Apple II rereleases, and the C64 version of Wizard and the Princess (it doesn't appear to be included in Adventure in Serenia at all). :Adventure in Serenia appears to have either no 'prologue' or variation on the original prologue from the back of the box. But while I've found the manual (which confirms that no prologue was printed in the manual, other than a brief blurb in the introduction), I still haven't found a copy of the back of the plastic folder the game came in. Baggins 04:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Were the games ever re-released again as part of any collections? That might also have some variations on the prologues that might be interesting to see. I think this game was probably too early for such a thing, but I'll give it a Google and see if I can find something out! Crayauchtin 04:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :The only collection rereleases that I know of, are the ones in the Roberta William's Collection, and King's Quest Collection Series (King's Quest Collection II). They reprint the 'rerelease' manual prologue (the Apple II version/c64 version of that prologue). There was also an Impulse release, a double feature on C64 with Mission: Asteroid and Wizard and the Princess. Didn't have much of a manual, and only had a short blurb describing the game's quest.Baggins 07:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm interesting, depending on the game edition, the manual and the 'folder' for the game are one and the same. Apparently it opens up, the disk is kept inside one side of the cover, and the pages of the manual are stapled into the folder. Thus the 'back prologue' and the inside prologue are part of the same 'booklet'.Baggins 19:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) two endings? I've discovered in the past that the there texts for two endings in the game files. One is the being rewarded junior-master adventurer certificate, and another where he wins half-the kingdom. YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE PRINCESS BACK SAFELY. YOU HAVE WON HALF THE KINGDOM AND WON THE GAME.[11] I've never been able to get the latter ending. I don't think the text exists in the Adventure in Serenia version of the game. But both appear in earlier games IIRC So I have no idea if the text was unused, or if it was part of an earlier version of the game. Nor have I tested beating each version of the game (I think I've only played through the Adventure in Serenia and the Apple II version included with the Roberta Williams and King's Quest collections which was cracked/distribted by Green Valley Publishing). I've tried to complete the version for Commodore 64 but it crashes halfway through the Great Mountains. Baggins (talk) 08:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC)